A Pathfinder adventure
by Ryzlow
Summary: The story of a group of people banding together to overcome all their enemies and reach everyone's goal, but will they stay together or even survive?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

The chill runs bone deep for most creatures but there are those who laugh at the thought such as the frost giants that live in the farthest and tallests mountains. It's here we meet a witch named Ember she's a female human about 5'6 and 135 lbs a dainty little flower with hair white as snow and skin so fair you may mistake her for a ghost she was taken in as a baby by a tribe of the ferocious frost giants whispered in legend. But Ember is no ordinary witch she's just started her path of becoming a winter witch a ruthless and sadistic type of caster who uses the power of Ice and Cold magic to hunt her prey and or enemies, she's turned of age where she needs to be independent of her tribe. 19 winters is long enough to learn a lot but nothing prepares you for the savagery of man.

Outside an old castle a young man stands woozily in his feet, the man being 7'0 tall and well over 280 lbs. this human has a five o'clock shadow and a messy fringed mop of hair, this man is Nikophoras a 27 recently released solider. It wasn't by dishonor but because his kingdom fell and the army was released and was told to leave with the citizens. He'd been a solider since he was a young man without a purpose and the purpose he had was stripped away, his pledge to redeem his cousins house his only will to move forward.

In the middle of the night when all are warned of the danger that lurks a few young lads and their lasses are walking home from a late stay at the bar. They're to drunk ti notice when the first of the men get picked off. Or the first of the damsels. It's only when someone's screams of horror pierce the calm night do they turn around. A man stands there with silver hair and red eyes. Dressed in black with a wooden stake through the heart of a grotesque creature with fangs that was previously looming over the poor woman who was taken. This is Dra'ling a dhampir the child of a human and vampire but not any dhampir one if Nosferatu blood the most grotesque variant of vampires you'd have to be insane to willingly mate with such a creature and yet here Dra'ling stands. "You should leave ma'dam it's not safe to wonder at night." His voice sounding like a mix between french and southern accent. She nodded and ran just like the rest of the poor souls well except the poor lad fir him it was to late with his jugular removed and his intestines clawed out and half eaten. Dra'ling sighed you never can save anyone can you?

A man with black featherd wings was flying through the air wielding a great sword that looked like it belongs in the hands of a giant. With him standing at 6'0 even and 200 lbs exact one wouldn't know how he manages to lift such a sword. His brown hair and brown eyes would normally be boring but they have this allure to them that would pull one right in. This is an aasimar that had become a fallen. A lost promise if you will. And he hopes to redeem that night a ascend beyond the stars once more. His name Genthriel the only thing he has left besides his sword from his previous glory

She was just created but the way she handles her sword would make you think she was a veteran warrior. Her beauty seemingly unparalleled, he honey colored hair nothing special her blue eyes common enough but it was this ethereal allure that made her beautiful. The aura if good that radiaded from her. A paladin of the celestial planes sent to help and guide those in need to the way of light. Eva wawas ready.

Okay that wraps up some introductions it's definitely not the best I can do but I just wanted to get this out there and not spoil to much, filler chapters come in handy during writers block, anyways this is Pathfinder therefore an infinite wonder world so if you'd like to have a character don't be shy, give me a race, class, weapon, personality, and a little background and we'll slot them right in, villians preferred because I find it easier to write bad guys and I like killing people off for story progression I know I'm a dick. So send through pm's and vote on your favorite character once the ball get's rolling.

Last thing this will be a PoV switching each chapter story, just to get lots of equal character progression hopefully it doesn't bother you guys too much

Till next time have a wonderful day


	2. The first step sometimes is the smallest

Reviews:

lonelyfaery: First things first, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh thanks for pointing out the mistakes I'll probably fix those in a few days, second I'll keep that in mind thanks for the warning.

A/N:So I realized my phrasing wasn't correct each chapter will be character centric and switch from character to character but it won't be first person hopefully that's an okay description if not this chapter should clear things up on the writing style.

Genthriel looked around at the desolate cold wasteland, not really sure what to do. He had finished patrolling for the night. He'd be as safe as one could be considering the circumstances. He laid awake hoping for sleep to claim his soul but the thought of reliving his previous sins kept his mind wide awake to shamed to ever think about his past. He'd never been one for shame his pride masking his wrong doings to his inner eye. But now that the others have shunned him he's realized just how much he let his pride ruin his life. Ganthiel rubbed his eyes. 'Thinking about the past won't help you get back on track.' Ganthiel grabbed his sword that was nearly the size of him and hefted it up on his shoulder as he beat his wings taking off into the sky his black feathered wings looked beautiful in the moonlight. He flew until he found something to take his mind off his inner turmoil, a monster, a maiden, he'd take giving directions at this point. It'd been a few hours when he stumbled upon the corpses of what seemed to be a pack of dire wolves, their pelt and meat taken but not the teeth or claws. These were human hunters and or traders.

"What would humans being doing out here and at this time?" Genthriel asked outloud expecting the silence that followed. He got up and followed the tracks. One might wonder how you would know that humans did this but the answer is simple really. Elfs don't normally eat meat and when they do there are rituals involved. Dwarfs would bring the bodies back to be roasted and eaten whole, much the same with orcs the only difference is the orcs might not cook their meet very well. Catfolk would use the bones for materials, and reptilian races would have used acid or poison spoiling the meat. And any teifling would be gorging in the body till it was gone, and an aasamir wouldn't kill a pack maybe one if it's an absolute necessity.

Genthriel walked till he found a carriage, but it was strange there were no horses. Upon closer inspection he found that there was a fire place that seemed to have been roaring moments ago. But it felt as if there was never a fire. Then he saw the ice shards stabbing through the wood if the carriage.

"Magic!" Genthriel whispered excitedly to not alert whoever ir whatever did this that he was near. It wouldn't do to lose the element if surprise.

Genthriel, was walking slowly and carefully listening for any sign of the source behind the destruction he stumbled upon a mile or so back. He'd found other signs of ice in abnormal places, like burried into a tree or on top of the fresh snow. They were seemingly placed to be roadblocks or to cover ones tracks, whatever this was, Genthriel wasn't sure it was the predator in this situation. That's when he heard a loud snapping noise like ice cracking, it wasn't far off. Someone was coming towards him, Genthriel readied his sword, tuen he heard a loud male scream and a heavy thud. Almost on instinct Genthriel started running it would seem the chase had come to an end.

Genthriel came to a small clearing were he found ttwo people, one an obvious male with black hair and quite the impressive beard one you might find on a veteran warrior, ranger, or a normal dwarf. The other seemed like a smaller female with pure white snow and very pale skin. It would seem Genthriel found the source of ice.

"Don't move or I'll kill him." She said in a shaky but very soft tone.

"I'm not with him." Is all Genthriel said.

She laughed a very unamused laugh. "And I'm just supposed to believe you?" She asked.

Genthriel grinned to himself. "People don't tend to trust me anyways," Genthriel said amused "I'm coming around so we can talk face to face okay?" Genthriel asked.

She responded with a nod and a language that Genthriel didn't quite understand stand.

"Sorry I don't understand that language." Genthriel said putting his sword on his back careful not to nick his wings. They always were a hassle before the were tinted midnight blue. A sign of great sin but redemption is possible, most mistook it for the pitch black that represents no redemption is possible for an aasamir.

"It's giant you aren't supposed to." She spat with venom.

"What's your name, mine's Genthriel." Genthriel asked as more of a statement.

"Ember." The now introduced female stated rigid as Genthriel appeared in her vision.

"Kind of ironic for a winter witch isn't it?" Genthriel asked it now being obvious as to why she could use ice magic so efficiently.

Ember laughed, "So fallen why are you getting in the way, don't your kind get off on this type of senseless violence?" Ember asked frustrated.

"Look, I know what you're going through okay, that urge to kill because you have the power to do it effortlessly, but if you do it you can't take it back and it will eat you until you either die, give in, or get over it and the last option is always the hardest." Genthriel said with sincerity that only comes from first hand experience.

Ember started shaking as tears fell down her face. "You don't understand they tried to capture me when I was sleeping, they could have done anything to me if I didn't have magic." She screamed.

"And that's why you have to be better than them, scum won't change and it'll never stop growing back, no matter how much you cleanse the earth, trust me I'd know." Genthriel spoke softly approaching the young woman. "How about I fly you to town and we get a hot meal?" Genthriel asked with a smile that made every girl weak in the in the knees. Ember just nodded.

And so they took flight, one man unconscious the other still hiding before he heard a very loud stomp and saw trees flying through the air if only he knew she was raised by giants before doing something stupid.

A/N: So I feel that's a good introduction chapter. I wanted to introduce the first duo everyone else will meet up later on in the story. So whatever criticism or other things you'd like to comment on please do it can only help even when you flame I know you didn't like it at least.

Next will be Dra'ling


End file.
